


We'll Find Him

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Coulson, F/M, Kidnapping, Mom May, Project Centipede, Retired Melinda, Retired Phil, zephyr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Melinda May and Phil Coulson come out of retirement to help Daisy and Mack with a mission but things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was supposed to be easy. It was well planned and that was the only reason Phil and Melinda had come when they were asked. They had been retired for almost 4 years now but this mission was important. It had to deal with project Centipede being reborn and since they had helped take down the original project they agreed. They knew Mack and Daisy wouldn’t have asked if they didn’t think it was important. 

The mission wasn’t going as planned though. There were more people there than expected and now Phil sat anxiously on the Zephyr with Mack and Daisy watching through the cameras as his wife fought off the enemy agents. “You need to get out of there. Forget the mission.” He said through the coms. 

“We can’t just forget the mission, Phil,” Melinda said as she dodged another punch. “We didn’t come out of retirement for nothing.” He was being overprotective and she tried not to get annoyed. 

“Melinda.” Phil shook his head and checked his phone for any messages. He didn’t like this. He couldn’t let anything happen to her.

“I’ve got this handled.” She promised and looked up when another man walked into the hallway. He seemed oddly calm and held a tablet in his hand. She stepped forward ready to take him down as well.

“I wouldn’t do that.” The man said when she took a step forward.

“And why would that be?” Melinda asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“He’s a tough one.” He looked down at the tablet in his hands. “Kind of cute too.” He smiled.

“Who is?” She rose an eyebrow as she checked for a weapon on the man.

“I’m not armed.” He assured her when he saw her looking him over. “But I could still hurt you.” He smirked.

“Melinda, be careful,” Phil warned as he watched the scene.

“How would that be?” She questioned the man not acknowledging her husband.

The man turned the tablet in his hands toward her revealing a live feed video that showed a three-year-old boy sitting in a room playing with an unknown woman. “I could just hurt him.”

“Max.” She gasped and tried to keep a serious face. “What do you want?” She snapped and stepped forward hesitantly.

“Oh god.” Phil stood up as he saw the tablet. “I’m coming in.” He said firmly and grabbed his gun.

“I have what I want.” The man smiled evilly.

“Phil, stay back,” Melinda said quietly. They had to do this carefully and treat it like any other hostage. “Give him back before you regret this.” She told the man coldly.

“Melinda, he has our son! I can’t just stay back!” Coulson yelled and looked at Mack as he tried to stop him. “Mack, move. I have to get my son.”

“Coulson, don’t make this worse. We’ll find him. Daisy is trying to hack the tablet and trace the video feed.” Mack told him and held him tightly in place. 

Meanwhile, Melinda stared at the video making sure they didn’t hurt the little boy. For the first time in her career, she didn't know what to do. The experience agent part of her knew that they had to be rational about this but the mother in her wanted to tear this man apart.

“Your little agent here is very interesting. I want to know more.” The man smirked.

“He’s just a kid.” She murmured. “He has nothing to do with Shield. He isn’t involved.” She told him. “What do you want from us? What do you want from Shield?” 

“Oh, I’m not using him as leverage against you and Shield...I mean I am but that’s not why I took him. The little angel here has some alien DNA just like Mr. Coulson.” The man explained. “So, you leave us alone for a bit and maybe you can have him back after we take some blood and run some tests.” 

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him. He doesn't have it anymore. Neither of them do!” She snapped her eyes never leaving the image of her young son.

“I got the location.” Daisy’s voice finally came through the com.

“Come back here and we’ll go pick him up, May," Mack told her as he still held Coulson back.

“Okay,” Melinda said finally and swallowed hard. “Okay, we’ll leave.” They would go find him. He would be safe and she would never leave him ever again.

“I don't believe you." The man shrugged. "Oh, and we’ll be tracking you. If you get too close, we’ll kill him. We can still have his blood then.” He smiled and walked away.

“May, we’ll figure it out,” Daisy promised. “Just get back here.”

By now Mack was practically holding Coulson down to stop him from running in and beating the man. Mack only lets him go when May said she was on her way back. “We’ll get him, Coulson.” He kept his hand on his shoulder to try to reassure the older man.

Phil stepped back and swallowed hard. He felt so guilty for going on this mission. He hated this. He nodded slightly and waited for Melinda. When she got into the Zephyr, he immediately went over and hugged her tightly. Neither of them said a word, they just held onto each other thinking of their son.

“We have the location. We’ll find a way to get him out.” Daisy said once they both seemed to calm down a bit.

“We can’t...We can’t get near him. We don’t know who they know or how they’re watching us. If we slip up and get too close he’ll die.” Melinda tried to hide the tears in her eyes. “I won’t risk that.” 

Phil held her close and rubbed her back. He looked at Daisy and nodded. “She’s right, we can’t but someone they don’t know can. Someone that isn’t in Shield files.” He said hoarsely

Daisy nodded and looked at Mack. “We’ll figure it out, Coulson. We have all of Shield to help us.”

Mack nodded. “Yeah.” He assured them.

The couple was only slightly reassured by their friends’ promise but they quickly got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were slow and miserable. They had gone through countless plans trying to find some way to get Max back. Coulson paced anxiously and sighed suddenly. “They want his blood because of me. Because of whatever is still in me. They still think it's GH 325 but they'd probably like the drug Jemma made, that I actually have in me, more.” He stopped and looked at everyone. “We’ll make a trade. Me for him. I have a better chance of escaping or surviving whatever they want.”

“No,” Melinda said firmly. “I can’t lose you both.” 

“It’s me or him, Melinda. I can deal with it. I won’t...I won’t die. You’ll find a way to get me out of it like you guys always do but he doesn’t need to be mixed up in this.” Phil said confidently. 

“He has a point,” Mack said hesitantly. “Max is just a kid.”

“Stop it.” Melinda snapped. “There is no way I’m going to trade my family.”

Phil stepped closer to her and touched her arm. “It’s our best option. If we do this now then he won’t get hurt.” He looked at Mack and Daisy. “Contact them and make the offer.”

“No.” Melinda stood up and looked at her husband firmly. “We’ll find another way.” 

He moved and pulled her close looking at Daisy over her shoulder.

Daisy nodded knowingly and went to go make the call.

“You can’t do this.” Melinda leaned into him tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose you. You’re my rock, Phil.”

“Sh, it’s okay. You know I’ll get out.” He murmured and kissed the top of her head. “Above all Max’s safety is my priority. I’ll do anything to make sure he’s safe.” He closed his eyes knowing this feeling all too well. He knew he could die but he was willing to for his son. 

Melinda hated this but she knew it was the best way to get their son out quickly and hopefully unharmed. She leaned against her husband for a while before their plan was set into motion. They were given a place to meet for the exchange. Phil was supposed to go alone unarmed with one other agent that would bring Max back. It was no question that she was going with him.

Phil held Melinda the whole flight to the location. He knew it could be their last time together but he tried not to think of that. They only moved when the plane landed.

“May, you'll drive the SUV out to the location and make the trade. We'll have our eyes on you with the dwarves.” Mack told her. 

“Coulson, we have a tracking device for you. It's small and undetectable until you turn it on. We'll try track you the best we can without it but as soon as you need us you need to activate it and we'll pick you up. We'll also work on taking this Centipede thing down until you activate it. Hopefully, we can get you out first though.” Daisy told him and handed him a small device. “It will go in your hand. I assume they'll take your hand but it'll go onto where your prosthetic attaches.”

Phil took the device and nodded. He took off his cybernetic hand and set it down. He attached the small device letting Daisy show him how to use it before he reattached his hand. He looked at Melinda. “Let's go then.”

Melinda nodded slightly holding the keys in her hand tightly. She took his hand and walked to the SUV getting in. “We can't lose you, Phil.” She said as she started to drive. She wouldn't turn her com on until they arrived. “I thought we were done sacrificing ourselves when we retired and had him.”

“You won't lose me,” Phil promised. “This is the last time, I swear.” He rested his hand on her leg. “We have to get him back though.”

“I understand. I just hate it.” She glanced at him and rested her hand over his. “I never wanted Max to get involved.”

“That's why I have to do this. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him and I know you would do the same thing.” He turned his hand over. He couldn't feel her hand in his cybernetic one but he didn't need to.

“I would. You and he are all I ever wanted.” She swallowed hard and squeezed his hand tightly.

“You tell him that I'll be home soon.” He told Melinda. “And tell him that I love even more than I love Captain America.” He smiled slightly. 

“I'll tell him.” She promised and took a deep breath to stop from crying. “And you can tell him again when you get back.”

He nodded and looked out the window as they got to the location. He squeezed her hand before getting out. He saw the other car pull up as he stood in front of the car next to Melinda.

Melinda swallowed hard and turned on her coms. “Do you have a visual?” She asked quietly.

“We see you, May,” Daisy said through the coms.

Melinda nodded and watched as the same man from the mission stepped out. 

“Search them both.” He said to the other men that got out.

“Where's my son?” Phil asked and stepped forward. “I won't let you search me until I see him.” 

“You can't see him until I know you aren't armed.” The man replied.

Melinda sighed and glared at the man but let them search her. 

Once they both were searched they put Phil in handcuffs. “Just a precaution.” The man shrugged and nodded to his men. “Bring in the kid.”

Melinda watched as they dragged Phil to the car. “I love you.” She said gently.

“I love you too, Lin.” He smiled reassuringly. “I want to see my son before you get me in the car,” Phil demanded. “We had a deal.” He said as a new car pulled up. He watched as he saw them take Max out of the car.

Max ran over to Phil immediately and hugged his legs. “Daddy!” He cried and clung onto him as he started to sob.

“Hey, little man.” Phil smiled slightly and looked down. “You need to go to your mom, okay? I love you.” He said gently as he was pushed into the car.

Max whimpered and screamed when one of the men tugged him away forcibly. 

“Let him go!” Melinda ran over and fell to her knees in front of her son. She pulled him into her arms and held him close. “Max.” She said softly. “It's okay. I'm here, sweetheart. Are you hurt?” She pulled back a bit looking him over.

“Daddy.” The toddler cried and clung onto her.

Melinda pulled him close again and watched the cars drive away over his shoulder. Her heart ached for Phil but she knew it was their only choice. Max was safe and that's what they wanted most.

“We're coming to pick you up, May. The dwarves are following Coulson.” Mack assured her. 

She nodded and held her son. “It's okay.” She murmured. “You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you.” She kissed his head closing her eyes tightly. “We're going to keep you safe.” She promised as he cried into her shoulder. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the Zephyr arrived, Melinda carried Max onto the plane. She sat down and gently looked over him to make sure he wasn’t hurt. She swallowed hard seeing marks on his wrist from where they had restrained him. “We’re gonna have Jemma look at you when we get to the base, okay? She’ll be really gentle.” She murmured to her son and looked at Daisy. “Don’t lose Phil.” She said firmly.

“We won’t.” Daisy sat down next to her and Max. “You focus on making sure this little guy is okay. We’ll focus on getting Coulson.” She touched Melinda’s arm reassuringly.

Melinda nodded and kissed the top of Max’s head. “You’ll get to see Jemma and Deke when we get there. You remember them?” She asked trying to distract him.

Max nodded and rest his head on her shoulder looking at Daisy. “Lemon.” He mumbled quietly.

Daisy laughed and nodded. “That’s right, Deke gave you a lemon.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed rubbing his back. “Of course you remember that.” She said just as they took off.

Max looked around as the plane shifted and took around. “Mama.” He hugged her tightly again hiding his face. 

“It’s okay, Max. We’re just taking off.” Daisy reached out to him gently. 

Melinda smiled as the boy relaxed as Daisy spoke to him. “You’re a natural.” 

Daisy shrugged. “I’ve always liked kids and I mean come on, he’s your kid, of course, he likes me.” 

She nodded. “That is true.” She looked at Max lovingly. “Are you hungry, Max?” She asked.

Max yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah.” He mumbled.

“I'll find something for him.” Daisy smiled and stood up. “There has to be something suitable for a kid to eat here.”

“Thank you,” Melinda said softly and held Max close. She closed her eyes for a moment thinking about Phil. She just had to keep telling herself that he'd be okay. Daisy was right, she needed to focus on Max and let the team focus on Phil.

Daisy came back a few minutes later with some crackers. “This is all we have on the Zephyr. We have more at the Lighthouse.”

“That's okay for now,” Melinda assured her and took the crackers. “Max, do you want some crackers?” She asked.

Max nodded and reached out taking a cracker. He sighed and nibbled it tiredly as he looked around. 

About two hours later they arrived at the base. Max was asleep in Daisy's arms when they landed. Daisy smiled and stood up carefully with him.

Melinda smiled and looked at Daisy and Max. 

“He looks a lot like Coulson when he sleeps,” Mack said as he came out of the cockpit.

“He does. You should see when they fall asleep together.” Melinda smiled sadly and opened the ramp of the plane.

Max grumbled at the sound and made a face. “No.” He mumbled.

Daisy looked at Max and hushed him gently. “It's okay, Little C.” She assured him and smiled when he relaxed again going back to sleep.

“Little C?” Mack asked.

“Little Coulson.” Daisy clarified. 

Mack laughed. “That's cute.” He smiled and looked at May and Daisy. “Jemma is waiting to check over Max and an agent should be here with some stuff for you and Max soon.”

Melinda nodded and walked with Daisy to the lab. Luckily Max stayed asleep against Daisy the whole time.

Jemma smiled when she saw them walk in. She hugged May and smiled sweetly at Max. “It's good to see you again.” She said quietly but sighed. “I wish that the circumstances were better though.”

Melinda nodded as she pulled back from the hug. “Me too.” She sighed. “I only saw some marks from restraints on him but I want to make sure they didn't do anything else.”

Jemma nodded. “Hopefully I can do this without waking him. You think you could get his shirt off?” She asked.

“Of course. He's a heavy sleeper.” She smiled and got his shirt off carefully with Daisy's help.

Daisy moved and sat on the exam table holding Max so Jemma could look him over.

Jemma did a full checkup. “It looks like they drew some blood and had him attached to a monitor. It doesn’t look like they gave him anything. Besides the irritation on his wrists, he wasn't harmed though.”

Melinda swallowed hard and looked at her son. “At least they didn't hurt him.” She sighed and gently took her son from Daisy.

Daisy stood up after handing Max back. “I'm going to see what I can do to help find Coulson.” She said before she left quickly.

Jemma watched Daisy go and looked back at Melinda. “I'm sorry, May.” Jemma murmured.

“We'll get through this.” Melinda shrugged trying not to dwell on it. She just wanted to find her husband. “Do you have a blanket I could use for him?” She asked changing the subject.

Jemma nodded. “Of course.” She opened one of the cabinets pulling one out. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Melinda covered Max up in her arms and kissed his head. “At least he's relaxed enough to sleep.” As soon as she finished her sentence the door opened.

“May!” Deke said loudly as he walked in and smiled widely. 

Max jumped at the sudden voice and whined. “Mama.” He whimpered.

Melinda glared at Deke and kissed Max's temple. “I'm here. It's okay. It's just Deke being obnoxious.”

“Sorry,” Deke said embarrassed. “I was just excited to see you and wanted to see Max. I didn't realize he was asleep. Is he okay?”

Jemma smiled softly and rested her hand on his shoulder. “He's okay just resting.”

Melinda's eyes softened a little bit and she walked over. “He’s okay, Deke.” She patted Max's back. “Look, Max, it's Deke.” She knew that both of the boys liked each other. There was a connection between them and it was clear that Deke cared deeply for the boy.

Max turned his head and looked at Deke. He smiled slightly. “Lemons.” He giggled.

“They smell good don't they?” Deke smiled at Max. “We have some in the kitchen and oranges too.”

“I like oranges.” Max murmured and grabbed onto the blanket around him.

“Maybe Deke could bring you to the kitchen and you two could share an orange?” Jemma suggested. “Then your mum could help Mack and Daisy for a bit.”

Deke nodded. “I could do that. I'm always in the mood for an orange. What do you think, Max? May?”

Melinda looked at Deke hesitantly then Max. “Do you want to go eat with Deke?” She asked and sat him on the exam table to get his shirt back on.

Max nodded and yawned. “Orange with Deke.” 

Deke smiled. “Awesome, kid. Do you wanna walk or be carried?” He asked Max.

“Walk.” The boy answered and reached out for Melinda to set him on the ground.

Melinda lifted him down and kissed his head. “Stay with Deke. I love you, Max.”

“Love you, Mama.” Max smiled and hopped over to Deke grabbing his hand.

Deke smiled happily and held the boy's hand. “To the kitchen, we go.” He said happily.

Melinda smiled slightly and watched them go before she went to help Daisy and Mack to get Phil back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter of what happened to Phil after he was taken

Phil didn’t know where they had taken him since they put a hood over his head. He didn’t care. He knew his son was safe and with his mother. That’s all he wanted and needed to know. He would find a way out of this but for now, he just let himself be happy that Max was safe. He sighed when they stopped and tugged him out. “Can you take the hood off?” He asked and huffed when they just tugged him alone. 

“You better hope you didn’t hurt my son. I may seem big and tough but my wife is much worse. She could take you all down before I could even say hi to her.” He told them when they pushed him onto a chair. “I’m not going to hurt you. You can take the cuffs off.” He squinted his eyes when they pulled the hood off. 

“You can stop talking now, Mr. Coulson.” The doctor said and nodded the men behind him. “Take the cuffs off and take his hand off too.”

“Do you have a replacement?” Coulson asked as they took the cuffs off then his cybernetic hand. “I don’t like not having a hand.”

“I said you can stop talking. It will get you nowhere. We don’t care what you have to say. We care what’s on the inside.” The doctor stepped closer. “Hold him down so I can take some blood.” He told his men.

Phil grunted when they grabbed his arms pinning him to the chair. “You’re still listening to me though. You won’t find what you want. It’s actually just a version of your centipede shit. No more alien blood in me.”

“You modified our serum.” The doctor shrugged. “And now be can see how it affects children of someone with it.” 

“You won’t get him back.” He ground his teeth as they started to draw his blood. 

“We already have his blood. It’s disappointing we couldn’t run some experiments on him though. We’ll just have to do them on you.” 

“Good,” Phil grumbled, angry that they touched his son. 

“Oh, you have a little glow now. Are you getting mad?” The doctor smirked as he saw the yellowish tint of Phil’s veins. “Does it happen in your son too?”

Phil looked down. That had never happened before. He growled and broke free from the men’s grips. He ripped the needle out of his arm and threw the vial of his blood into the wall. “Don’t talk about him!” He yelled.

“Good, good, get angry.” The doctor smiled and stepped back as his men grabbed Phil again.

"Get off of me!” He tried to fight back but he was down a hand.

The doctor walked over and stabbed a needle into his neck. “I think I’ve seen enough, for now, Mr. Coulson.” 

Coulson tried to fight but his vision went blurry before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by and the team had no leads. They didn’t know what to do. They kept visual on the compound that they assumed Coulson was in but there was nothing to watch. There was no new information and it was eating away at Melinda. She was working when she could but she tried to focus on Max. She knew that Phil would have wanted her to take care of Max first.

He was upset and recovering from the shock of what had happened. The fact that he was in a new place and his father was gone didn’t help. He knew the team but it was still foreign and scary. It wasn’t like his house where he could run around and easily find his parents. He knew he could get lost here but he was never left alone to wander. 

This morning though he woke up and his mother wasn’t lying on the bed next to him. She had been sleeping in the same bed with him since they’d arrived. He frowned and hugged his blanket and Phil’s shirt that he slept with. He rubbed his eyes and got off of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and didn’t see her there. Now he was starting to worry. 

He started to panic a bit and he ran out of the room. “Mama!” He called and looked around the hallway. No one was there. He started to cry as he thought of what to do next. He knew where the control room was. That’s where he would play and eat while the team and his mother worked. He sniffled and walked down the hall toward the room.

He looked at the walls trying to make sure he was going the right way but he wasn’t sure. He looked down at his feet. He wasn’t wearing socks. His mother wouldn’t be happy that he wasn’t wearing socks. He started to run but fell to the ground when he ran into someone. He looked up terrified. 

Mack had just turned around to figure out what the noise was he heard when he felt Max run into his legs. He frowned and quickly leaned down picking the boy up. “Hey, Little C. What are you doing up?” He asked softly.

Max relaxed when he saw that it was Mack and he hugged him tightly crying into his neck without a word.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mack rubbed his back. “Are you looking for your mom?” He asked and smiled slightly when he felt the boy nod. “I was just talking to her.” He assured him. “We figured you would sleep for longer. We just had to talk about something for work.” He explained as he walked back to the control room. “May.” He said quietly. 

Melinda looked from where she sat talking to Daisy and frowned. “Max.” She stood up and rushed over taking her son into her arms. “What happened?”

“He ran into me in the hallway,” Mack told her. “He was looking for you.”

She nodded and kissed the boy’s head. “I’m right here. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” She murmured softly. “I was just trying to help find Daddy.” She walked back over and sat down at the table she had been at. 

Max sniffled and clung onto her. “Mama.” He sobbed.

“Sh, I know.” She closed her eyes feeling guilty that she had scared her son. “I’m here. Do you want to sit with me while I finish talking to Daisy?” She asked. “Then we’ll lay back down and sleep in.”

Max nodded slightly and buried his face in her neck.

Melinda gently wrapped his blanket around him and rubbed his back. She looked back at Daisy. “We can’t risk sending someone in undercover. They have our files.” She said keeping her voice soft so Max didn’t get upset.

“It’s the best way to get in and find out where Coulson is. We can send in one of the new agents. They’ll be less likely to have their cover blown.” Daisy replied.

“There’s still the chance that their cover can get blown.” Melinda pointed out.

“May, we have to take that risk. I know you want to go in and save him in one mission but we can’t be sure this is where he is. If we send in someone undercover we can see the files without raising suspicion.” Daisy told her. “It’s less risky than going in blind.”

“If the cover gets blown-” Melinda started.

“If the cover gets blown we’ll have a team ready to go in.” Mack interrupted. “I know this takes longer but we can be sure that he’s there instead of assuming because if we go in blind and he isn’t there.” 

Melinda sighed and looked at her son. “How long do you think it will take?” She asked.

“Weeks.” Daisy sighed. “But it’s less risky for him.”

Melinda nodded slightly. “But that’s more time for them to do whatever they want with him.” She murmured and closed her eyes. 

Mack touched her shoulder lightly. “He can recover from whatever experiments they will run. We’ll move as fast as possible while keeping him as safe as possible.” He promised.

Melinda sighed and stayed quiet for a while. “The longer he’s gone the longer our son lives without his father.” She looked at Daisy and Mack. “Do this as fast as you can.” She told them. “But make sure that my husband gets back in one piece.”

Mack nodded and squeezed his shoulder. “We’ll start working now. We’ll get him back safe and sound, May.”

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said and looked at Max. “We’ll work fast and make sure that Max is okay while we do it.”

Melinda nodded and stood up with her son in her arms. She didn’t say anything else before she left the room. She walked back to her room and laid on the bed with her son cuddled close. “They’ll get Daddy home safe.” She promised Max as he started to fall back asleep. She held him close and closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She needed her husband back.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy sat in the control room typing on her computer quietly when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She jumped a bit having been in her own little world. “Hey, Little C.” She said softly and looked at the boy. “What’s up?” She looked around and realized that it was just the two of them in the room. “Where’s your mom?”

“Went to get me a snack.” He said and looked at her computer screen. “You helpin’ get Daddy?” He asked curiously though he didn’t really know what was on her screen.

She smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes, I am.” She moved her chair back so he could get closer and see the screen better. “I’m helping our agent get him.” 

“Where is he?” He moved and climbed into her lap with ease. He had quickly got comfortable with everyone at the base so he didn’t even ask if he could sit with her. “Daddy in the ‘puter?”

“No. He isn’t in the computer.” She wrapped her arm around his front to keep him secure in her lap and sighed. 

“Oh.” Max leaned back against her his shoulders slumping as he continued to look at the screen. “Miss him.” He mumbled.

“We all miss him but we’re working to get him back.” She promised and looked at him softly. “And when he gets back he’ll so so happy to see you.”

“And Mama.” He murmured.

“Yes, and your mother.” She smiled slightly. “He’ll be happy to see everyone.”

Max nodded and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t understand why his dad couldn’t just come home and it frustrated him.

“Hey, don't get upset.” She adjusted him a bit so he was sitting on one of her legs so she could see his face. 

He sniffled and looked at her.

“Your dad is the strongest man I know. I'm sure that he's okay and that he'll be home soon. He's probably finding a way out right now.” She rubbed his back to reassure him. She couldn’t imagine how hard this all had been on the young boy. “And your mom is just as strong too. They taught me most of what I know. Not the computer stuff though. Your dad still accidentally takes pictures of himself when he's trying to take a picture of something in front of him.”

He leaned into her chest and sighed. He didn’t understand everything she had said but it did make him feel a little better. “Picture of Daddy.”

“You wanna see a picture of your daddy?” She asked. 

He nodded.

“Okay. I can do that. I think I have some pictures of your dad on my phone.” Daisy told him and pulled out her phone determined to find a picture for Max. “They're all from before you were born.” She pulled up an old picture from her birthday years ago. “He still looks the same doesn't he?”

He giggled and took the phone from her hand when he saw the picture of his father. He smiled and held the phone in his smaller hands.

Daisy laughed a bit and rubbed his back gently. He was such a cute boy and she was glad to see him cheer up a bit. She reached out and swiped to the next picture, a selfie of her and Coulson making faces. “He’s very silly.”

Max giggled and looked at the picture. “Silly Daddy.” He murmured and looked at it for a while before he asked for another picture.

Daisy sat with him happily letting him look through her phone until Melinda returned with a snack for him.

Max jumped off of Daisy’s lap when Melinda walked in and ran over to his mother with Daisy’s phone. “Mama! Look, Daddy!” He said excitedly and showed her the picture of Phil that he had been looking at.

Melinda looked down at Max and frowned. “Sweetheart, don’t run with Daisy’s phone.” She told him before she knelt down and looked at the picture. “I see. I’ve seen that picture before.” She told him and kissed his head gently. “Daddy likes having his picture taken.”

“It’s okay,” Daisy said and stood up with a shrug. “I’ve been letting him look at picture and videos on my phone.” She assured Melinda. 

The boy nodded and leaned against Melinda. 

“Okay.” Melinda rubbed his back lightly glad to hear that he hadn’t just taken Daisy’s phone from her. “Why don’t you give it back to Daisy for now while you eat your snack?” She suggested.

Max nodded and ran over handing Daisy’s phone back to her.

“Thank you, Little C.” Daisy smiled accepting her phone back from him.

“Welcome,” Max said and ran back over to eat his snack. He sat down on one of the desk chairs and started to eat the apple slices Melinda brought for him.

Melinda smiled softly and sat down next to him as he ate. She looked up when she heard Daisy’s computer go off.

Daisy quickly went back to her computer and looked at the message. “It’s an update. Our agent has confirmed that Coulson is in that compound.” She told Melinda a few minutes later.

“How soon can we get him out?” Melinda asked and walked over to look at the message.

“She’s only been in there three weeks, who knows how long it will take for her to actually have contact with him. It could be days or weeks.” Daisy looked at May. “For now, we start making a plan as she sends us information on the compound.”

May nodded and sighed. “Once we map out the compound we can go in.” She knew that the plan may be sloppy but she really needed her husband back. The longer they took to make up a perfect plan the longer Phil was stuck in there probably getting tortured.

Daisy nodded. “We’ll get working on a plan.” She assured her knowing that more than anything May wanted Coulson back safe and soon.

“Get him home. It’s been too long already.” Melinda told her and went back to sit with her son.


	7. Chapter 7

A month after he was initially taken Phil was a mess. He had been poked and prodded and put through awful experiments. He was drained. He had been put through hell. They did awful things to see how he would react with different emotions. He fought through it though. The thought of his son and his wife kept him going. He fought ever test they did and it was starting to break him down. He knew his leg was broken and the rest of his body was a mess. 

He was finally getting some sleep for the first time in days but he was jolted awake by someone in his room. He looked around. “Don’t touch me. Don’t lay a hand on me!” He shouted and fought against his restraints. 

“Coulson, relax. I’m here to help you out.” The agent said quietly. “I’m working with the team and your wife to get you out. We’re getting an extraction plan ready and you’ll be out in a few days.” 

“What? How am I supposed to believe you?” Phil asked and closed his eyes. “This is just a trick. Another way to mess with my brain. I know what this is now and I won’t let you get to me.” He mumbled.

“This isn’t a trick.” She said firmly. “I can’t talk much more but soon you’ll be saved.” She told him before she quickly left him.

Phil swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It wasn’t true and he had to keep telling himself that. He yelled and fought his restraints. “Get me out!” He continued to yell until he passed out from exhaustion. 

He didn’t know how long he was asleep but he woke up when alarms started to go off. He looked around but he didn’t see anything besides the walls of his prison. He huffed and decided to try to see if he could hear anything. He heard running and yelling before finally someone was tugging at the door of his cell. “Let me out!” He yelled as the noise continued. 

Phil huffed and gave up yelling. It didn’t matter. It was probably another trick. It was always a trick. He hadn’t given up hope yet but he had to see it to believe. He had no idea what was real and what was fake. It didn’t matter though. He would know when he was saved. 

He didn’t know how long he waited but suddenly the door flew open and the agent from before came barrelling in.

“Coulson, I’m here to save you, can you walk?” She asked him and started to undo his restraints. 

“Stop it.” He said firmly. “Leave me alone. The only way I’m leaving is if I can see my wife.” 

“Once we get out of here I can turn on my coms and you can talk to her but you need to come with me.” She grabbed his arm. “Now tell me, can you walk?”

“How can I know you’re not lying?” Phil said and slowly sat up wincing in pain. 

She huffed and took out her earpiece. “Here.” She said and stuck it in his ear. “When we get out we will turn it on and you’ll have a direct line to Agent May.” She said as she pulled up to stand. “Lean on me, okay? We need to move back away from this wall.” 

Phil leaned on her heavily and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt her reach over and activate the tracker that was still attached to his arm. “What are you-” He stopped when the wall across the room from them blew apart.   
“Coulson,” Daisy said and ran over helping support him. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Daisy,” Phil said quietly and looked at her. “Where’s May?” He asked.

“She’s on the Zephyr about an hour drive from here. As soon as we get out of the building and get you secure they’ll come land.” She explained. 

Phil nodded weakly and closed his eyes as he struggled to walk through the rubble. “Max.” He murmured weakly. 

“Max is safe and sound with Deke at the Lighthouse. He doesn’t know that we’re getting you out. We didn’t want to worry him.” She walked slowly helping him as much as possible. “We didn’t know what condition you would be in. We agreed it was best for him to stay back.”

“He likes Deke.” Phil murmured feeling reassured knowing that his family was safe but he gasped as he stumbled a bit. The pain was starting to get to him.

“He shares a morning orange with Deke every day.” Daisy continued speaking as they walked. She figured it would distract him. “And they sit and watch movies all the time.”

Phil smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He listened to Daisy talk as they made it out of the building. Once outside he collapsed to the ground. “Turn on the com.” He mumbled tiredly. “I need to hear her.” 

Daisy nodded and turned it on. “She should get the signal any minute now.”

Phil closed his eyes tightly and smiled as he heard a voice come through the come.  
“Phil, are you there? Please tell me it’s you.” Melinda said through the com.

“Lin.” Phil murmured weakly. “‘M here.” 

“Oh god, Phil, I’m so glad to hear from you. I’m here. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’ll stay on the com though.” She promised.

He smiled. “Love you, Lin.”

“I love you too, Phil, and so does Max. He missed you so much.”

“I missed you too...all of you.” Phil let out a shallow breath and lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Phil woke up he was laying in a dimly lit room with machines attached to him. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He didn't really know where he was and he hoped that what he last remembered was true.

“Phil,” Melinda said softly when she heard Phil wake up. “I'm here. Take your time to wake up.”

“Melinda.” He said quietly and opened his eyes to look at her. His throat was dry and ached but he didn't expect anything else.

She smiled gently at him and took his hand. “I’m here. I'm right here.” She murmured tears in her eyes. “I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too.” He murmured and smiled slightly. “You're so beautiful.” He said hoarsely. It hurt to talk but frankly, everything hurt him right now.

Melinda turned and grabbed a cup of water for him. “Take small sips. Jemma said that your throat was pretty raw.” 

He nodded and slowly took a few sips.

“Better?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “Max.” He looked at her.

“He's here. He hasn't seen you yet. I knew that he would have a hard time seeing you like this...I know that I did.” She set the water down and held his hand again. 

“How long?” He asked looking at his wife.

“You've been here for two days.” She kissed his hand. “And you were gone for a month.”

Phil sighed and closed his eyes again. “I wanna see him. I need to see Max. A whole month.”

Melinda nodded. “Of course. He wants to see you too. He keeps asking but I wanted to wait until you were awake.” She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Daisy. “He and Daisy will be here in a minute.”

He nodded and took a slow breath. “Good. I miss his little face.”

Melinda smiled widely and nodded. “Not much longer.”

He nodded. “Good.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “What's the damage?” He asked 

“Physically there isn't anything too severe. You were dehydrated and malnourished. Your right wrist and left forearm are torn up from the restraints and your leg is broken.” She told him. “You're also at a higher risk of infection.”

He nodded. “I'm still in one piece though.” He said trying to stay positive.

“You are and you're here with us.” She said softly. “That's all I've wanted since you were taken.”

“Me too.” He murmured.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Daisy walked in carrying Max.

Max looked over at Phil and frowned. “Daddy.” He whimpered not liking the sight of his father in a hospital bed with monitors hooked to him and a cast on his leg.

Phil moved and sat up with the help of Melinda. “Hey, little man.” He murmured and smiled slightly. “I'm okay, Max. Don't get upset.”

Daisy moved and gently let Max climb into Melinda's lap. “I'll give you guys privacy.” She said and left.

Phil looked at his son and smiled softly. “I missed you so much.” He reached over and stroked his cheek.

Max sniffled and nodded. “Missed you, Daddy.”

“You can hug him, Max. You just have to be careful.” Melinda told their son.

Max nodded and quickly climbed onto the bed. He hugged Phil tightly and started to cry.

Phil hugged his son tightly and realized for the first time that he had his cybernetic hand back. He held onto Max and kissed his hair. “I missed you so much, Max. I'm here now though. I'm right here.” He promised. “I'm not leaving again.” He said tears in his own eyes and he held his son for the first time in weeks.

Melinda rested her hand on Phil's thigh reassuringly and smiled. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling and she was so glad to have her family back together again.

Phil closed his eyes tightly and kissed his head again and again. “I love you so much, Max, and you too, Lin.”

Melinda looked up at him and nodded. “I love you too, Phil.” She said gently.

“Love you, Daddy.” Max murmured quietly and sniffled.

“Have you been good?” The older man asked his son and rubbed his back.

The boy nodded and looked at his father. “Yeah.”

“What do you think of the base here?” He asked trying to distract him and cheer him up.

“Yeah. Uncle Deke and Mack and Yo-Yo and Jemma and Fitz are here.” He murmured.

“They are. Were they all good for you?” He asked.

Max nodded. “Yeah.”

“Did they help you keep Mama safe and happy?” Phil stroked his hair gently.

“Mmhm.” Max yawned and cuddled into his father. 

“What time is it, Lin?” Phil asked his wife.

“9:00.” She told him. “Time for Max to get some sleep.”

“No bed.” The boy said and held onto his dad tighter.

“You can stay here, bud.” He said gently and rubbed his back. “We can cuddle and Mama will squeeze up onto the bed and we can all sleep together.” He suggested and scooted over.

He nodded and looked at his mother.

Melinda stood up and nodded. She knew there was no point in fighting. She moved and squeezed onto the bed careful not to bump Phil's monitors or injuries.

Phil wrapped his arms around her and smiled as the small family cuddled together. He was so happy to be reunited and he had missed this so much. At last the whole family was at ease.


End file.
